1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to an automatic pool cover box used to house an automatic pool cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, a box is placed in the decking surrounding the pool at a location opposite from the walk-in steps (usually at the deep end of a pool). The box extends across the width of the pool, and houses an electric motor and reel on which the cover is wound.
A problem with conventional automatic pool cover boxes is that they are typically constructed from treated lumber and manufactured on-site at the pool location. The box is usually constructed from treated 2.times.12's which are coupled together in an end-to-end manner corresponding to the width of the pool and additional space at each longitudinal end required for the drive motor and mounting brackets. For example, a swimming pool having a width of 20 feet typically requires a automatic pool cover box of about 26 feet in length. To prevent deflection of the 2.times.12 walls relative to each other, cross members in the form of 2.times.4's or the like are fastened to the 2.times.12 side walls at period locations along the length of the box. It will be appreciated that the weight of a box constructed primarily from 2.times.12's which is 26 feet long is very heavy. Moreover, depending upon the skill of the installers, the quality of the box may vary from one installation to another.
What is needed in the art is an automatic pool cover box which is easy to assembly on-site, provides uniformity of construction from one installation to another, is light weight, and adjustable.